doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Christopher Eccleston
christopher eccleston (ˈɛkəlstən /; nascido em 16 de fevereiro de 1964) é um ator inglês. Recebedor de um Emmy e duas indicações ao BAFTA, Eccleston é mais conhecido por seu trabalho na televisão e no cinema - em particular por suas colaborações com os diretores Danny Boyle e Michael Winterbottom e os escritores Peter Flannery, Jimmy McGovern e Russell T. Davies. Eccleston se formou na Royal Central School of Speech and Drama, em Londres, e fez sua estréia como ator profissional no palco de uma produção do Bristol Old Vic de A Streetcar Named Desire. Eccleston atraiu a atenção para seus papéis no cinema como Derek Bentley em Let It Have It e David Stevens em Shallow Grave e por suas performances na televisão em Cracker e Hillsborough. Seu desempenho indicado ao BAFTA como Nicky Hutchinson na minissérie da BBC Our Friends in the North (1996) estabeleceu Eccleston como um nome familiar no Reino Unido; ele acompanhou o seriado com papéis no cinema em Jude, Elizabeth, eXistenZ, Gone in 60 Seconds, The Invisible Circus, The Others, 24 Hour Party People e 28 Days Later e papéis na televisão, incluindo a série dramática Clocking Off e segundo desempenho indicado ao BAFTA como figura messiânica Stephen Baxter no seriado de TV da ITV, The Second Coming. Eccleston recebeu atenção generalizada e foi aclamado por interpretar a nona encarnação do Doctor no revival de 2005 da série de ficção científica da BBC Doctor Who, tornando-se o primeiro ator a desempenhar o papel desde 1996. Ele deixou o papel depois de uma única série, ganhando um National Television Award e receber indicações ao Broadcasting Press Guild Award e ao BAFTA Cymru Award por sua performance. Desde então, Eccleston apareceu nas séries de televisão Heroes, The Shadow Line, Blackout, Lucan, The Leftovers, Safe House, Fortitude e The A Word e filmes incluindo G.I. Joe: A Ascensão da Cobra, Thor: O Mundo das Trevas e Legend. Ele ganhou um prêmio Emmy internacional por sua atuação em um episódio da série de antologias Accused. No palco, Eccleston interpretou os papéis principais nas produções de Hamlet e Macbeth, além de estrelar produções de Miss Julie, A Doll's House e Antigone. Desde 2017, Eccleston narrou a série de documentários Ambulance. infânçia Christopher Eccleston nasceu em uma família da classe trabalhadora em Langworthy, Salford, Lancashire, Inglaterra, o mais novo dos três filhos de Elsie e Ronnie Eccleston,Seus irmãos, Alan e Keith, são gêmeos oito anos mais velhos do que ele. A família morava em uma pequena casa na rua Blodwell antes de se mudar para Little Hulton quando Eccleston tinha sete meses de idade. Eccleston frequentou a Joseph Eastham High School, onde ele se tornou o líder. Na idade de 19 anos, ele foi inspirado a entrar na profissão de ator por dramas de televisão como Boys from the Blackstuff. Eccleston completou um Curso de Performance Foundation de dois anos na Salford Tech antes de continuar a treinar na Escola Central de Fala e Teatro. Como ator, ele foi influenciado em seus primeiros anos pela performance de Ken Loach em Kes e Albert Finney no Saturday Night e Sunday Morning, mas ele logo se viu executando os clássicos, incluindo os trabalhos de Shakespeare, Chekhov e Molière. Na idade de 25 anos, Eccleston fez sua estréia profissional na produção do Bristol Old Vic de A Streetcar Named Desire. Subempregado como ator por alguns anos depois de se formar na escola, Eccleston teve uma variedade de biscates em um supermercado, em locais de construção e como um modelo de artista. carreira Christopher Eccleston nasceu em uma família da classe trabalhadora em Langworthy, Salford, Lancashire, Inglaterra, Inglaterra. Os meus irmãos, Alan e Keith, são os oito anos mais velhos do que ele. A família morava em casa pequena na rua antes de se mudar para o pequeno Hulton quando Eccleston tinha sete meses de idade. Eccleston frequentou uma escola Joseph Eastham High School, onde ele se tornou o líder , idade de 19 anos, ele foi inspirado na carreira de ator por dramas de televisão como Boys from the Blackstuff. Eccleston completou um Curso de Performance Fundação de dois anos na Salford Tech antes de continuar um treinar na Escola Central de Fala e Teatro. Como ator, ele foi influenciado em seus primeiros anos pela performance de Ken Loach em Kes e Albert Finney no Saturday Night e Sunday Morning, mas ele logo viu os vencedores, incluindo os trabalhos de Shakespeare, Chekhov e Molière. Na idade de 25 anos, Eccleston fez sua estréia profissional na produção do Bristol Velho Vic de Um Bonde Chamado Desejo. Submetido como ator por alguns anos depois de se formar na escola, Eccleston tem uma amostra de biscates em um supermercado, em locais de construção e como um modelo de artista. doctor who ( 2005 ) Em 2 de abril de 2004, foi anunciado que Eccleston tocaria a nona encarnação do Doctor no revival da série de televisão de ficção científica da BBC Doctor Who, que começou a transmissão em 26 de março de 2005. Eccleston foi o primeiro ator a interpretar o papel nasceu após o início da série, embora em menos de três meses. Em 30 de março de 2005, a BBC divulgou um comunicado, ostensivamente de Eccleston, dizendo que ele havia decidido deixar o papel depois de apenas uma série, porque ele temia se tornar typecast. Em 4 de abril de 2005, a BBC revelou que a "declaração" de Eccleston foi falsamente atribuída e liberada sem o seu consentimento. A BBC admitiu que havia quebrado um acordo feito em janeiro para não divulgar publicamente que ele pretendia apenas fazer uma série. A declaração foi feita depois que jornalistas fizeram perguntas à assessoria de imprensa. Em 11 de junho de 2005, durante uma entrevista à rádio da BBC, quando perguntado se ele gostava de trabalhar com Doctor Who, Eccleston respondeu dizendo: "Mistura, mas essa é uma longa história". As razões de Eccleston para deixar o cargo continuam a ser debatidas nos jornais britânicos: Em 4 de outubro de 2005, Alan Davies disse ao jornal The Daily Telegraph que Eccleston estava "sobrecarregado" pela BBC e deixou o cargo porque estava "exausto". Em uma entrevista de 2010, Eccleston disse que deixou o programa porque "não gostou do ambiente e da cultura que o elenco e a equipe tiveram que trabalhar", mas que ele estava orgulhoso de ter interpretado o papel. Em 7 de novembro de 2008, no National Theatre para promover seu livro The Writer's Tale, Russell T. Davies disse que o contrato de Eccleston era para um único ano, porque era incerto se o show continuaria além de uma única série de renascimento. Em retrospecto, ele diz, foi um enorme sucesso, mas na época havia dúvidas dentro da BBC. Eccleston foi eleito o "Ator Mais Popular" nos National Television Awards de 2005 por sua interpretação do Doutor. Em julho de 2012, Eccleston falou positivamente de seu tempo em Doctor Who durante uma palestra no Teatro Nacional. Isso levou a especulações de que ele estava pensando em fazer uma aparição como nono médico para o especial de 50 anos do programa, "O Dia do Doutor", em 2013. O décimo primeiro médico, Matt Smith, afirmou que ele teria amado Eccleston para voltar, mas depois de discutir com o produtor executivo Steven Moffat, Eccleston recusou seu papel. No entanto, em uma entrevista de 2018 Eccleston afirmou que a BBC tinha "blacklist ed" ele quando ele saiu pós doctor who Em 30 de outubro de 2005, Eccleston apareceu no palco do teatro Old Vic, em Londres, no espetáculo noturno Night Sky, ao lado de Navin Chowdhry, Bruno Langley, David Warner, Saffron Burrows e David Baddiel. Eccleston participou do 2º Júri de Cinema do Festival Internacional de Cinema do Amazonas em novembro de 2005. O diretor Norman Jewison era o presidente do Júri. Em dezembro de 2005, Eccleston viajou para a província de Aceh, na Indonésia, para o programa BBC Breakfast News, examinando como os sobreviventes do tsunami de 2004 no Boxing Day estavam reconstruindo suas vidas. Em março de 2006, Eccleston apareceu no documentário especial da ITV, Best Ever Muppet Moments, como comentarista. Em maio de 2006, ele apareceu como o narrador em uma produção de Romeu e Julieta no teatro Lowry em sua cidade natal, Salford. A companhia de teatro com a qual ele se apresentou, Celebrity Pig (do qual ele é patrono), é composta de atores com deficiência de aprendizagem. Em agosto de 2006, Eccleston filmou New Orleans, Mon Amour com Elisabeth Moss. O filme foi dirigido por Michael Almereyda e filmado no pós-furacão Katrina New Orleans. Foi lançado em 2008 para filmar festivais na América e na Itália. No final de 2006 ele estrelou em Perfect Parents, um drama da ITV escrito e dirigido por Joe Ahearne, que o havia instruído em Doctor Who.Eccleston se juntou ao elenco da série de TV da NBC Heroes no episódio "Godsend", que foi transmitido em 22 de janeiro 2007. Eccleston interpretou um personagem chamado Claude, que tem o poder da invisibilidade, e ajuda Peter Petrelli com seus poderes. Eccleston apareceu como o Cavaleiro em uma adaptação cinematográfica do romance de Susan Cooper, The Dark Is Rising, que estreou nos EUA em 5 de outubro de 2007. Eccleston apareceu no programa BBC Four World Cinema Award em fevereiro de 2008, discutindo os méritos de cinco sucessos internacionais, como The Lives of Others e Pan's Labyrinth, com Jonathan Ross e Archie Panjabi. Em 2009, Eccleston contracenou com Archie Panjabi em um curta chamado The Happiness Salesman. Eccleston concordou em fazer o filme por causa de Panjabi e pelo fato de ter sido um vencedor da British Short Screenplay Competition. Ele também apareceu como o vilão Destro no G.I. Joe film, G.I. Joe: The Rise ofCobra.Eccleston também apareceu em um episódio de The Sarah Silverman Program como o herói culto de ficção científica em um espetáculo chamado "Dr. Laser Rage", possivelmente em referência ao seu papel em Doutor quem. Eccleston foi escalado como John Lennon em uma produção da BBC chamada Lennon Naked que foi ao ar no Reino Unido em 23 de junho de 2010, com Eccleston no papel-título, e Naoko Mori, que já havia aparecido com ele em Doctor Who, como Yoko Ono. Em novembro de 2010, Eccleston estrelou o primeiro episódio do drama da BBC One, Accused. Ele ganhou um prêmio internacional Emmy por seu papel. Em maio de 2011, ele estrelou como Joseph Bede em The Shadow Line, um seriado de televisão em sete partes para a BBC Two. Em 31 de dezembro de 2011, Eccleston desempenhou o papel de Pod Clock em uma adaptação do romance infantil de Mary Norton, The Borrowers, na BBC One. Em julho de 2012, ele estrelou o thriller político Blackout na BBC One. No mesmo mês, ele estrelou como Creon em uma adaptação de Antígona no Royal National Theatre; sua performance na peça foi chamada de "carismática" e "intensa". Em 2013, Eccleston retratou o vilão Malekith em Thor: The Dark World, a continuação de Thor e a oitava parcela no universo Marvel Cinematic. Começando em 2014, ele interpretou o personagem regular do reverendo Matt Jamison na série dramática da HBO, The Leftovers. Eccleston começou a aparecer em 2016 como Maurice Scott no drama da BBC The A Word. Maurice é o excêntrico, mas adorável, avô de um casal de filhos, um dos quais, com sua esposa, está lutando para fazer o melhor possível por seu jovem filho autista. A segunda série começou a ser exibida em novembro de 2017 no Reino Unido e nos EUA, onde The A Word vai ao ar no SundanceTV. Uma terceira série foi agora confirmada, durante sua conversa com o público após uma exibição de Shallow Grave no início do Norwich Film Festival. Lee Ingleby, membro do elenco, citou “Nós sempre planejamos fazer isso a cada dois anos”. Eccleston desempenhou o papel principal na produção de Macbeth da Royal Shakespeare Company em 2018. vida pessoal Eccleston se casou com Mischka em novembro de 2011. Eles tiveram seu primeiro filho, Albert, em fevereiro de 2012. Seu segundo filho, Esme, nasceu em 2013. Eles se divorciaram em dezembro de 2015. Eccleston anteriormente identificado como um ateu, mas em 2016 deu entrevistas descrevendo sua atitude em mudança para a fé e afirmou que ele já não se considerava ateu, mas agnóstico. Ele é um torcedor do Manchester United e foi um corredor de maratona regular até 2000. Em setembro de 2007, como parte de um esquema de construção de 9,5 milhões de libras, o Pendleton College de Salford nomeou seu novo auditório de 260 assentos, o Eccleston Theatre. Eccleston é um ávido trabalhador de caridade, tornando-se um embaixador da caridade Mencap em 28 de abril de 2005, e também é um defensor da Cruz Vermelha Britânica. Ele também apoia pesquisas para a doença de Alzheimer e outras formas de demência; seu pai, Ronnie, sofria de demência vascular em seus últimos anos, até sua morte em 2012. Politicamente, Eccleston criticou o Partido Conservador e expressou preocupação com as oportunidades para os atores de seu histórico alcançarem seu nível de sucesso no futuro. Ele foi citado em julho de 2017 dizendo: "Sempre foi uma política do governo conservador e do partido destruir a identidade da classe trabalhadora. Se você impede que eles tenham uma voz cultural, o que está acontecendo, eles conseguem isso. Eles nos odeiam, eles querem nos destruir, então estamos sendo impedidos de ter uma voz. " fonte https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christopher_Eccleston en:Christopher Eccleston fr: ru:Кристофер Экклстон Categoria:Atores e Atrizes Categoria:Atores Categoria:Elenco